Keep Your Money, I Need Change
by Seantarboe
Summary: Sakura's changed!" Naruto protested at once. "She's, like, Jesus now. She even read braille to blind children yesterday." Sasuke is back home, and stirring up some trouble.


Prompts:  
_Word: _Braille  
_Phrase: _I see you haven't changed.  
_Quote that comes to mind: _"I have changed!" he protested. "I'm a good person now. I even read braille to blind children yesterday."  
Thanks to paralyzed preacher, whos prompts I used.

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own a witty disclaimer, much less Naruto.

* * *

_Sasuke was back._

They'd found out last week, but this was the first time Sakura had gone to see him, composing herself carefully because the last thing she wanted was to start crying like a 12 year old girl when she saw him.

Team 10 and Team 8 had instantly volunteered to go with her, and Naruto was always at her side.

But of course, the second the damned Uchiha arrives she can't help but scream at him like a banshee, because, _shit_, it's Sasuke and she loved him and he left her and she was begging and all he said was _thanks?!_

Sasuke's smirk practically oozed superiority throughout her entire rant. "I see you haven't changed," he said airily when she stopped to take a breath, and Sakura held back a wince.

"She has changed!" Naruto protested at once. "She's, like, Jesus now. Volunteering, tree-hugging, the whole shebang. She even read braille to blind children yesterday."

Sakura smacked him in the back of the head. "Naruto, you _retard_." Despite her embarrassment in front of the Great Uchiha, Sakura felt a small swelling of pride at how Naruto immediately came to her defence.

Meanwhile, Sasuke raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Jesus?" he repeated.

Sakura fought down a blush and, for once in her life, succeeded. Standing up ram-rod straight and lifting her chin, she replied cooly, "I'm training under Tsunade now, I've become a medic-nin."

"And she's one of the freakin best!" Kiba burst out right after, waving his hands for emphasis. He'd been waiting a while to say something. "So you should stop looking at her like she's stuck to the bottom of your goddamn expensive shoes." From his coat Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Sasuke's cold glare turned to Kiba, who only became more incensed. "Don't fucking_ look_ at me like that!" he growled. Behind him, Shino placed a calming hand on his teammate's twitching shoulder.

Sasuke seemed completely unaware that a dog-man wanted nothing more than to kill him on the spot, instead remarking to Sakura and Naruto, "I didn't think you'd bring the entire Konoha dream-team for my homecoming."

Chouji, always the peacemaker, attempted to do so in the moment of shocked silence. "Well you know, Sasuke, you're part of it. Y'know, the 'dream team' and all. 'Cause it's _all_ of us from the Chunnin exams."

Sasuke's gaze was still on his own teammates as he answered, "I was busy during that." _Saving you two_, he said silently to Naruto and Sakura, allowing a look of disgust to pass over his face. _My 'companions'._

Naruto's eyes flickered red, but he struggled hard to hold it down for Sakura's sake.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru commented from his position against a nearby wall. All eyes turned to him as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I remember Temari telling me something about that. Didn't Naruto save _you_, though?" he asked innocently, though as everyone turned back to look at Sasuke they knew it was anything but.

Sasuke remained emotionless, at last tearing his eyes away from Naruto and Sakura and turning them onto the lazy prodigy. "Hah." he said, and the surrounding ninja all waited for him to finish the sentence.

When it became clear that he had nothing else to say, Shikamaru pushed off the wall he was leaning on with a shrug, turning his back on the Uchiha. "Nara," Sasuke called after him casually, "if you're leaving, tell the ANBU to leave too."

There were gasps of surprise as three ANBU Black Ops dropped from the trees above at a wave of Shikamaru's hand; no one else had noticed them.

"Sorry, no can do," the pineapple-head replied. "Tsunade gave me strict orders to have you followed." A hint of competitiveness came in to Sasuke's eyes at these words.

"I can lose them easily," he scoffed, looking over the masked ninjas in front of him.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I know. But if you _do_, what do you think is going to happen?"

Finally getting her speech back, Sakura spoke up, interrupting the two ninja. "Sasuke, if you even _think_ about breaking any village rules for a _stupid game_ I swear to god I'll kick your ass up to Tsunade myself."

It was something she said to Naruto often, but never in such cold tones as she had used just now. Everyone, Sakura included, seemed taken aback that she had said such a thing to her ex-teammate.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's grin grew wider.

"Well," he said, sounding vaguely curious. "Perhaps you have changed."

* * *

**A/N: **Again, a one-shot which I'm willing to make longer. I never know when to end these things. A review a day keeps the doctor away!

**Next Story (which I have no idea where I'm going with, but thought you might be interested):**

"I...I might have feelings for you. I _do_ have feelings for you."

Kiba breathed out too hard. "Well, _shit_," he said breathily. "Shit."

Neji only nodded.


End file.
